SRW: Again
by Seraphilim
Summary: Seeing as how there isn't a SRW section, and that there is Gundam in SRW, I'm putting this story here instead. The third Super Robot Wars is over, but the threat to humanity still exists. Begin the Fourth War!
1. Rising to the Battle

SRW Again  
By Seraphilim  
  
Universal Year 0XXX  
  
After the events of the third war, the threat of the aliens "Guest" and Professor Shu Shirakawa's Divine Crusaders were put to rest. A peace treaty between Earth and the colonies was attained. The Londo Bell taskforce was disbanded, its members reassigned to new posts. With the Hyakki Empire defeated, the Getta Robo was placed into storage. With the Mikene Empire's control on Earth eliminated, the Mazingers were also put away. The Combattler team was put on indefinite standby after the defeat of Garuda and his followers. Masaki Ando and Ryune Zoldark returned to La Giars to help quell an uprising in the kingdom.  
  
All in all, it seemed like peace was returning to the Solar System. But, as the saying goes, life is but like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue forever…  
  
Chapter 1  
Rising to the Battle  
  
Anchorhead  
Federation Base in Alaska  
  
He paused just outside of the base commander's office. Collecting himself and standing up straight and stiff, the young lieutenant opened the door and stepped into the office.  
Ryan: First Lieutenant Ryan Baird reporting for duty, Sir!  
The commander swiveled his chair slowly towards Ryan, his one visible eye (the other being covered by very long bangs) seemed to evaluate the person who would enter his office.  
Commander: At ease, lieutenant. Ryan Baird, I presume?  
Ryan nodded in confirmation as he relaxed his shoulders. The commander stood from his chair to walk over to Ryan and offer his hand. Ryan took it in his and shook it, briefly.  
Gilliam: I'm Major Gilliam Yeager. You're our new test pilot.  
It wasn't a question. Ryan waited for Gilliam to continue.  
Gilliam: Well then, you'd better get your belongings packed away, because you start tomorrow morning.  
Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. Gilliam noticed his expression.  
Gilliam: Yes, tomorrow. Our new Grungust was just completed before you arrived.  
Ryan: Grungust…  
  
The next day…  
  
As the red sun rose into the morning sky, the Anchorhead base was alive with activity.  
Tech: Grungust Reishiki Kai, prepare for launch!  
Ryan: Roger! Lockbolts 1, 2, 3, 4, off! All system, green! Main thruster, ignite! Fly, Reishiki!  
With a roar, the Reishiki launched from the hangar, and landed with a shuddering slam. In the cockpit, the communicator activated.  
Gilliam: Good. Ryan, move around for the techs to gather motion data on the Reishiki. We're going to prep a Zaku II drone for the next part of the test.  
Ryan: Copy that, Major.  
Working the controls as well as he could remember from the few other test flights he'd done, Ryan got to move the Grungust at a pretty steady, but somewhat leisurely, pace around the test field.  
Gilliam: Ryan, we're sending out the drone. Destroy it by any means necessary.  
Ryan: Yes Sir!  
On the far end of the field, a lone blue Zaku II rose from an underground hatch. It stood silently, awaiting its demise.  
Ryan: Fooey. Kind of a waste, if you think about it. Eh, whatever. Go, iron fist! Boooooost Knuckle!  
Raising its left arm, the Reishiki's forearm launched forward to plow through the poor Zaku. Bits of blue Zaku littered the field as the arm flew back on thrusters to reattach to the Grungust.  
Gilliam: Now test the transformation.  
Ryan: Aye. Gust Change, Activation! Gruntank, GO!  
Ryan could feel the Grungust lowering to the ground as it shifted into tank mode.  
Gilliam: Good. Next, we…  
Tech: Major, we have new contacts bearing two-two-zero southeast. Unknown types. IFF signals don't respond.  
Gilliam: We're supposed to be the only Federal forces out here. Get in touch with the PT and MS squad. Tell them to deploy immediately. Put the base on tactical alert. Ryan, we have possible hostiles on an incoming vector southeast of here. Are you proficient in battle?  
Ryan: Yes Sir.  
Gilliam: Then move on an intercept course. The base defense squad will launch ASAP to support.  
Ryan: Copy that. Moving to engage.  
Checking his radar, Ryan noted a total of eight enemy units, moving in two separate squads.  
He moved towards the closer squad until he got them in his sights. They were still quite far from him, but well within range of his cannons. He targeted one at random, and open fire.  
Ryan: Twin Gust Launcher, Fire!  
Twin beams of coalescent green energy spat forth from the two cannons on the Gruntank to explode directly on the target. With a nice big explosion, the enemy mech came apart under the force of the attack.  
Ryan: Score! Heh heh… ah?  
The other mecha seemed to have their paths. Now, instead of the base, all seven were marching towards Ryan.  
Ryan: Hooo shit! Gust Change, Activation! Reform!  
Transforming back to the Grungust, Ryan braced himself to take on the incoming enemy. As they neared, Ryan noted that they seemed to be reminiscent of Zakus…  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. A Storm is Brewing

SRW Again  
By Seraphilim  
Chapter 2  
A Storm is Brewing  
  
Bracing himself, Ryan prepared to take the enemies' attack head-on. He noted that they seemed to be reminiscent of Zakus. The lead enemy brought up a spike club of sorts, and fired a beam from the tip. Unable to move fast enough, the Reishiki took the shot directly in the chest. Shuddering slightly, the Grungust bore its ground.  
Ryan: Ngh. Those club guns pack a little punch. Well, better to not wait for them to riddle me full of holes…  
Spreading its legs a bit for better balance, the Reishiki put its arms to its sides as the diamond-shape panel on its chest began to glow.  
Ryan: Take this powerful attack! Hyper Blaster!  
An orange beam of energy streamed out from the Reishiki's chest to impact on the lead enemy unit. With a bright flash, the mecha was knocked to the ground, smoke trailing from its body.  
Ryan: Damn, these things are built out of paper or something! I can take 'em on myself!  
Stepping forward, he prepared to fire the Hyper Blaster again when he noticed something a little odd. That last mecha was getting up!  
Ryan: What the hell!? That was a solid hit!  
On closer look, he saw that some kind of biological matter was crawling over the damage he'd created, repairing the mech.  
Ryan: Damn, some kind of regeneration! What are these things!?  
Readying himself, Ryan prepared to attack again when a beam of red flew past him to blow off one of the mechas' heads. Turning, he saw a group of three GM Customs and two Geshpenst Mk. II-Ms advancing from the base.  
SoldierA: Lieutenant Baird! Storm Squad will take it from here!  
SoldierB: Leave it to us, Sir!  
Ryan: Got it! Careful, these guys can regenerate! Make sure to blow 'em apart!  
SoldierA: Yes Sir! Let's take 'em, boys!  
Moving together, the GMs rained hot lead upon the enemy force. The two Geshpensts came around from the sides to attack with their Mega Beam Rifles.  
Not wanting to be left out, Ryan raised the Grungust's left hand to point towards the farthest enemy mecha.  
Ryan: Come forth, weapon to slay evil! The time of judgment is now!  
Seeming from nowhere, a huge broadsword flew by him on thrusters. Igniting its own thrusters, the Reishiki rushed forward to grasp the sword's handle with its left hand, and a second handle on the back of the blade with its right.  
Ryan: Hissatsu! Zankanto Ichigekizuki!  
Bursting forth with incredible speed, Ryan slashed as if taking the sword out of a sheath, up between the legs of his foe to cleave through it in a perfect vertical cut. Landing behind the enemy unit, the Grungust, now without the sword, put its left fist in its right hand, holding them out in front of itself.  
Ryan: None can stand before the might of true justice.  
With that said, the enemy mecha came apart, the two halves falling neatly opposite of each other to explode on impact with the ground.  
Turning back to examine the battle, Ryan found that it was already over. Bits of enemy mecha were lying around the field, and Storm Squad seemed to have taken very little damage.  
Ryan: That was fast.  
SoldierB: Yes. I believe they were AI-controlled, judging by their response to our attacks.  
SoldierA: Maybe an attack from a rebel group?  
The group of mecha headed back into the base.  
Ryan: Maybe… Major Yeager, any info?  
Gilliam: Nothing. They were a new type. They did bear similarities to Zakus, but nothing else.  
Ryan: …  
Gilliam: Anyways, we're going to conclude the test. We've got enough data, and I need to speak with you once you get in, Lieutenant.  
Ryan: Yes Sir.  
  
Later…  
  
Ryan: What!? You want me to do what!?  
In Gilliam's office, Ryan was hearing some surprising news.  
Gilliam: I want you to take the Reishiki to the Sri Lanka military base. Seeing as how reports of new hostilities are starting to come in, I believe that the Federal Forces need to prepare themselves for whatever is starting. That includes getting our power to the frontlines and operational bases. So, I'm sending you, along with a few technicians and mechanics, to Sri Lanka. The Medea is being readied as we speak. You're going to meet up with your escort at Juneau.  
Ryan: Damn, and I just got here. Gah.  
Gilliam: Don't gripe so much. The weather in Sri Lanka is supposed to be quite pleasant this time of the year.  
Ryan: Ah, can't be helped, I suppose. When do you want me to go?  
Gilliam: Within the hour, Lieutenant. Dismissed.  
Ryan: Ugh. Yes Sir.  
He saluted and left the room. Gilliam leaned back in his chair, thinking.  
Gilliam: Those mecha… They're not in use by any known army or nation. But, there's the fact that they resemble Zakus, and that small reconnaissance force we lost contact with in Asia used Zaku Kai mobile suits. Is there a connection?  
  
End Chapter 2 


End file.
